


Stakeout talk

by Treon



Series: Stakeout talk [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets bored, again.  Prepared for the fan_flashworks 'Bruise' challenge and for the whitecollar100 'Clue' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout talk

"Boring. B-O-R-I-N-G." Neal announced to nobody in particular. They've all been sitting in the van for hours. "Have I mentioned it's boring?"

"Repeatedly." Diana shot him a murderous look. Neal shrugged.

"Unbelievable," Peter just about had it with Neal's whining. "I'm sure you didn't get bored when you were waiting to make a score."

"I'm just saying," Neal pondered, "You could bring some games to pass the time. Like Scrabble."

"Scrabble?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Either that, or maybe Clue, if you're up to murder mysteries.. " Neal grinned, the agents didn't. "Charades?" He sighed. Getting bored it was, then.


End file.
